english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Castellaneta
Daniel Louis "Dan" Castellaneta (born October 29, 1957) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian and screenwriter. He's known for voicing: Homer Simpson in The Simpsons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Dracula (ep29) *Back to the Future (1991-1992) - Doc Brown *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien (ep61), Alnip (ep13), AP 99 (ep9), Brain Pod#13 (ep20), Captain Alien (ep61), Casey Kasemish DJ (ep11), Fussy-Boy (ep17), Garron (ep35), Hunter#1 (ep11), Hunter#2 (ep11), Lackey (ep11), Mr. Zoop (ep13), Nifty Joe (ep35), Resort Manager (ep61), Robot Sentry 1 (ep55), Robot Sentry 2 (ep55), Senator Banda (ep35), Slam-Bot (ep17) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) - Earl, Bobby (ep1), Ed (ep17), Kid#2 (ep30), Man (ep16), Thug (ep17), Tongue (ep16) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Genie *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Baseball Coach (ep16) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003) - Football Player#3 (ep10), Martian Sage (ep10) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Additional Voices *Fievel's American Tails (1992) - Chula *I Am Weasel (1998-1999) - Earl, Janitor#2 (ep51) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Carl (ep10), Old Guy (ep10) *Justice League (2003) - Minister (ep34) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006) - Captain Howdy (ep6), The Butler (ep6) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005) - Drone#1 (ep19), Drone#2 (ep19), Teacher (ep19) *Rugrats (1994-2003) - Hershowitz (ep61), Jonathan, Jury Foreman (ep61), Press (ep61) *The Simpsons (1989-1991) - Barney Gumble, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Homer Simpson, Mayor Quimby *The Tick (1994) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) - Harvey (ep98), Jeffries (ep91) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Officer McBride (ep31), Police Officer (ep31) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Robot Devil *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Auctioneer, Horse Trader *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Mr. Mysterio/'Woodenleg Wally' *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Genie *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Angel Dog#1, Tall Customs Dog *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Guard#1 *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Priest *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble, Grampa, Groundskeeper Willie, EPA Official, Itchy, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Quimby, Mr. Teeny, Sideshow Mel 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Stretch 'Web Animation' *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown *Planescape: Torment (1999) - Nordom Whistleklik *The Simpsons: Hit & Run (2003) - Barney Gumble, Grampa Simpson, Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Quimby *The Simpsons: Road Rage (2001) - Homer Simpson *The Simpsons: Skateboarding (2002) - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Barney Gumble, Blue-Haired Lawyer, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Homer Simpson, Itchy, Kodos, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Quimby, Poochie, Sideshow Mel, Sonic the Hedgehog, Squeaky-Voiced Teen, White Chocolate Rabbit *Toonstruck (1996) - Flux Wildly 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Genie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (45) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2015. Category:American Voice Actors